Dōsetsu Tachibana
Dōsetsu Tachibana is Ginchiyo's father and Muneshige's adoptive father, known as the ninth leader of the Tachibana clan. He was heralded as a fearless retainer of the Ōtomo clan. According to legend, he was strong enough to cut down a monstrous lightning spirit by only using one of his personal swords. As such, Dōsetsu was said to have been dubbed "Lightning God" by his peers. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Dōsetsu is already dead within the series's main narrative. His death is one of the driving causes for Ginchiyo and later Muneshige's desire for vengeance against Yoshihiro and other members in the Shimazu clan. Ginchiyo proudly wields her father's treasured sword in combat. He only appears as a general on the field during the series' Empires titles. Two versions of Dōsetsu exist within Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou. One is a younger and soft-spoken limited edition character for the game known under his Tachibana name. The default model in the game is known by his given name before being adopted into the Tachibana family. An elderly giant who shouts frequently, he is still considered Ginchiyo's father. Nobunaga's Ambition For this series, Dōsetsu is one of the top ranked warriors throughout his game appearances. His leadership and war stats stay high throughout the series. Since his other stats are average, he is at his best as an offensive general in the field. Dōsetsu has an above average intelligence rating so he has a strong chance of thwarting enemy strategies. His personal sword, Raigiri, is among his possessions in many titles, which adds a minimal power boost to his attacks. He returns in the online version of the game as an elderly level 68 general. Confident and boastful of his own capabilities, Dōsetsu prides his family's warrior upbringing. He jokes with the player's character during events, daring them to see who would win first strike in battle. Defeating both Muneshige and Ginchiyo often spurns a rugged Dōsetsu into action, eager to show his children how a real warrior fights. Dōsetsu attacks his foes with a variety of lightning spells and sword strikes. All of his attacks have a random chance of stunning his foes. Tendou offers an original scenario called Kyushu Sangokushi, allowing his master the chance to crush the competition. During this time, Dōsetsu acts as Sorin's steadfast aide. He asks his lord to consider their well being before striking against the other two clans, but stifles these warnings once Sorin affirms his dedication. The studious and humorless Dōsetsu seeks to discipline his master's party-going ways, immediately seeing through Sorin's lies to avoid him. One day, Dōsetsu had enough and poses his own ruse. He lures his lord to his manor by falsely claiming that he was entertaining his pages with a banquet. Sorin falls for it and soon learns he could no longer turn a blind eye to government affairs. Dōsetsu proudly congratulates his lord's accomplishments when Kyushu is unified under the Ōtomo name. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya depicts Dōsetsu as a fearsome general. The Mōri vassals are wary of his presence in battle, easily rating him as one of the strongest warriors in the west. After a fierce naval siege between the Ōtomo and Mōri, both clans are under siege from different factions near their homes. Therefore, an elderly Motonari requests an armistice between them. While Motonari sends his son Takamoto to present the idea, Sorin sends Dōsetsu to approve it. Riots to protest the treaty occur within Ōtomo territory as a result. Not soon afterwards, Takamoto is assassinated to weaken the Mōri's leadership in the west. Deciding that it would be best to invade the Mōri's weak spot, Sorin orders Dōsetsu to lead a preemptive strike. He withdraws from battle once the Ōtomo lose their footholds in Chikuzen to Motonari's army. Quotes *"You sure you it wasn't a mistake to let your little girl take over, Dōsetsu?" :"No. Ginchiyo has grown to be an admirable general. Besides, reputable warriors are not capable of raising weak children." :"So, even the Lightning God is sweet to his dear daughter." ::~~Yoshihiro and Dōsetsu; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Ginchiyo–-! Are you on par with me yet–-!? Challenge me–-!!" :"No... I'm no where near your level father. But I swear to you, one day I will become worthy of succeeding the Tachibana name." :"You idiot–-! Anyone can do that–-! Listen up, Ginchiyo–-! It's important to lead everyone with the pride and strength of the Tachibana–-!" :"I see. I understand, Father! I will do as you say." ::~~Akitsura Betsuki and Ginchiyo; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Gallery Dosetsu-100monninsengoku.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Dosetsu_Tachibana.png|Akitsura Betsuki visual Dosetsu-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online render Dosetsu-100maninnobuambit.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Dosetsu2-100maninnobuambit.jpg|Thunder God Dousetsu Dosetsu-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Tachibanya Dōsetsu in Samurai Cats Chikainosanyaprofile-dosetsu.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters